


Art for Neutral Ground

by skargasm



Series: Ground Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: If he hadn’t experienced it for himself, Stiles wouldn’t believe that any of it had happened. Peter and Derek have left Beacon Hills, his father is recovering from his gunshot wound, and life should be returning to normal.But then Scott is bitten by an Alpha and the Hales return to track the werewolf down. Stiles has to deal with helping his best friend handle the major changes to his life, as well as face the man who he’s pretty sure he’s in love with – a man who betrayed him and left him behind. Is he ever gonna catch a break?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Laura Hale/Kali, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ground Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733755
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Neutral Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts), [Vafrous_Vee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vafrous_Vee/gifts), [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



If he hadn’t experienced it for himself, Stiles wouldn’t believe that any of it had happened. Peter and Derek have left Beacon Hills, his father is recovering from his gunshot wound, and life should be returning to normal. 

But then Scott is bitten by an Alpha and the Hales return to track the werewolf down. Stiles has to deal with helping his best friend handle the major changes to his life, as well as face the man who he’s pretty sure he’s in love with – a man who betrayed him and left him behind. Is he ever gonna catch a break?

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/mhQLTIA)

* * *


	2. Six months on..

Following on from Common Ground, Stiles is trying to get his life back to something resembling normality.

[ ](https://imgur.com/RPeq2s9)

* * *


	3. Disturbed Nights (Arts)

Stiles isn't sleeping well, for a number of reasons.

[ ](https://imgur.com/dLAuWCN)

* * *


	4. Reunion

Peter and Stiles have a reunion - of sorts.

[ ](https://imgur.com/RT6sCqY)

* * *


	5. Instigators

Who is working behind the scenes?

[ ](https://imgur.com/EpXiCVY)

* * *


	6. Peter fucking Hale

Because I had these sexy pictures of Ian Bohen and I **needed** to use them somewhere!

[ ](https://imgur.com/fwKlr7j)

* * *


	7. Dissemination

Found this rather gorgeous close up of DoB and it gave me an idea for chapter 6!

[ ](https://imgur.com/eKAYOLG)

* * *


	8. Sidebar - Peter

Got an idea percolating in my head for a little dream for Peter - and this image would definitely provide fodder for pleasant thoughts... I mean, look at those biceps!

[ ](https://imgur.com/fMsXGLe)

* * *


	9. Declarations of Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a little private chat with Stiles and fills him in on a few things he would like to do once the danger is over...
> 
> * * *

Not sure about this one - there seems to be very little in the way of Steter kisses out there, so I had to cobble this together. It's not bad - it's just not quite right.

[ ](https://imgur.com/oSQ9dMS)

* * *


	10. Confusion

Derek is struggling to figure out what he feels about Chris Argent...

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/nbW0iJO)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vafous_Vee, Mulder200 and Spazlady2002 for always taking the time to comment and cheer me on - I thought you might like the sound of this pairing...
> 
> * * *


	11. Constant Want

Chris didn't really hear what Peter said to Stiles - he had his mind on other things...

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/RDxX2zX)

* * *


	12. Laura's Sacrifice

Made a banner for Neutral Ground Chapter 8 - might be considered a bit of a spoiler although I think most people know what's going to happen.

[ ](https://imgur.com/j7YFukW)

* * *


	13. Choices

Apparently THIS is the banner for chapter 8 - the one above is for chapter 9 or 10 - don't ask me, my muse just uses my hands to type - it doesn't tell me anything!

[ ](https://imgur.com/bRC56ap)

* * *


	14. Guardian, Warrior, Healer

I have zero control over my muse so I cannot guarantee everyone is going to make it out of this alive...

[ ](https://imgur.com/CHNY6RM)

* * *


	15. Triskelion & Nemeton (art) - may contain spoilers

NG10

[ ](https://imgur.com/NtxCc7e)

* * *


	16. What came back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May represent spoilers for the main story.
> 
> * * *

NG 11 (i think)

[ ](https://imgur.com/YYHebkc)

* * *


	17. History

So, what's Allison been up to and how's she gonna cope with the news about Chris?

[ ](https://imgur.com/l9nE5Yl)

* * *


	18. Don't mess with my pack-mates!

Peter may be a little annoyed with Allison...

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/3p7vQOx)

* * *


	19. Mind Trick

With Stiles upset, the last thing Peter wants is Deaton turning up at the door. So, it's no surprise that his first thoughts are a little murderous!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Rz1gRp5)

* * *


	20. Maintaining the Balance

Deaton reveals something horrific about the past.

[ ](https://imgur.com/F4Tp71J)

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Scott is a dumbass

[ ](https://imgur.com/W3az7qF)

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Don't count Laura out just yet

[ ](https://imgur.com/JpcvPPa)

* * *


	23. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's fighting to do the right thing; Scott's proving his ability to always do the wrong thing
> 
> * * *

Yeah, it's not quite the violent end that someone deserves, but at least it's an end, right?

[](https://imgur.com/sHOcY1K)

* * *


	24. Meanwhile...

Noah and Melissa tied up under a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Well, not quite but there's time!

[ ](https://imgur.com/wBPsnjp)

* * *


	25. Maintaining the Balance Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those (including me) who feel that Deaton got off too easy.
> 
> * * *

Now this one was fun because I allowed my imagination to run riot while I made it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/yIcSBum)

* * *


	26. Hale Pack Assemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely spoilery!
> 
> * * *

The Hale Pack assembles to save the day!

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/WJQJx7e)

* * *


	27. An End and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last banner for Neutral Ground is complete!

I can honestly say I had a LOT of fun finding the image for this banner - I may have to ensure neither of my daughters see my search history until I get a chance to clear it!

[ ](https://imgur.com/PtFELk5)

* * *


End file.
